A Stolen Heart
by hpfrk736
Summary: What would happen if Harry had met Hermione before the barrier? More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! I'm going to take a little break on Family United, frankly because I'm having a writer's block on that story. But don't worry, I will get back to it. This is my new story, A Stolen Heart! A little background info- No Voldemort(but Lily and James were still killed) (No scar for Harry), No Cho Chang, and I'm still considering no Weasley's. Tell me what you think.

I hope you like it!

_

* * *

What am I going to do_, eleven-year-old Harry Potter asked himself as he slumped down onto a bench in King's Cross Station. _The train leaves in twenty minutes, and I don't know how to get onto the platform!_

Soon, a family of three walked by Harry. Harry could hear the young girl talking to her parents.

"What do you think Hogwarts is going to be like, Mom?" The girl with bushy brown hair said.

"I don't know, Hermione. You've been asking us that question ever since you got your letter!" a woman that looked like the girl's mother said.

_Hogwarts?_ Harry thought to himself. He stood up and went over to the small family.

"Excuse me. Did I hear you say Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yes," the girl said. "Are you going there too?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how to get on the platform."

"Oh. Don't worry. Professor McGonagall said to walk towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten."

"Won't we crash?"

"No silly, it's magic!" The girl exclaimed.

"Oh, right. I'm still getting used to this magic thing," Harry said.

"That's okay. I'm Hermione, by the way, Hermione Granger," the girl said, extending her hand.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you Harry."

"Well, Hermione. We should get going, the train's going to leave soon," Hermione's mother said.

"You're right. Let's go."

Harry walked back to the bench and grabbed his trolley. He wheeled it over to the Granger's. The four of them walked to the barrier. Harry walked towards the barrier and passed through it, entering Platform 9 3/4. He looked around in amazement, and headed for the train. He got a few feet, and then heard Hermione call his name. Harry turned around and saw Hermione and her parents heading towards him.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to get on the train," Harry replied.

"Not without me, you aren't. I was thinking we could sit together.

"Oh, okay."

"Now, Hermione. You be good. Make sure to write us when you can. And make sure to have fun," Hermione's mother said, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't worry Mom."

"Bye, sweetie. We'll miss you," Mr. Granger said, taking Hermione and hugging her.

"Make sure she isn't constantly in her books, Harry. She tends to do that," Mrs. Granger said.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Granger. I'll look after Hermione," Harry said, smiling.

"It was nice meeting you, Harry. You have fun at Hogwarts," Hermione's father said.

"Thank you Mr. Granger. It was nice meeting you too."

"Well, we better get on the train. Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Hermione said, hugging them each once more.

"Bye sweetie, don't forget to write!" Hermione's mother said.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the train. When they arrived at the door, an older student helped them get the trunks on the train. Harry and Hermione walked down the aisle of the train trying to find an empty compartment. Once they found one, Harry and Hermione slipped into it, stowed their trunks on the shelf and sat down. Harry put Hedwig on the seat next to him.

"Your owl is beautiful. What's its name?" Hermione asked.

"Her name is Hedwig. I found it in the History of Magic book," Harry said. "I thought it sounded nice for her."

"It's perfect," Hermione said, smiling.

Soon, the train took started, and they left the station. The children talked about what they thought Hogwarts was going to be like. Harry asked Hermione about her childhood. When she asked about his, his reply was, "I don't want to talk about it."

When the train was about halfway to Hogwarts, an elderly lady with a trolley full of food arrived at their compartment.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked.

"No thanks," Hermione said.

Harry, on the other hand, had money in his pocket. He never had had the chance to pick out his own food before. He looked at Hermione, and then looked back at the witch. "Can I have some of each? I'm new to the whole magic thing, and I want to see what all the food is like."

"Of course," the witch said, getting some of each sweet and handing it to Harry. He paid and the witch left.

Harry tried some of the food. He then looked up and saw Hermione watching him. "Would you like some?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Hermione said.

"Come on, have some. I'm have to much eat by myself, and you look hungry."

"Alright. I guess," Hermione said. She reached over and grabbed a pumpkin pasty and a cauldron cake. Hermione took a bite of the pumpkin pasty and said, "Mm, this is delicious!"

"Told you." They continued their journey to Hogwarts, making small talk. After one awkward silence later in the afternoon, Harry said, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Well first, are you my friend?" Harry asked looking down at his lap.

"Of course! I would consider us friends," Hermione said, nodding.

"Well, then your the first friend I ever had. When I was younger, my cousin was a bully and never let the other kids play with me or be friends with me. I always thought I would never have a friend. And then I met you." This was the first thing Hermione learned about Harry's childhood. It took her a moment to digest what Harry just told her.

"You went to school with your cousin?" was the first thing she asked him.

"I live with him and my aunt and uncle. They are the only relatives I have left. My parents were killed when I was a baby, and I was left on their doorstep."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione said.

"It's alright. I sometimes get sad when I think what my life would have been like. But I get over it," Harry said.

"Can I tell you something?" Hermione asked.

"Sure."

"Your my first friend too. When I was younger, nobody wanted to be my friend because I was the brainiac. People didn't like me because I was smarter than them. My only friends were the teachers, but they don't count."

"Well, that makes me feel better. We can be best friends, right?" Harry asked.

"Of course. I really hope we are in the same house together. That would be a lot of fun," Hermione said, smiling.

"Yeah it would. What house are you thinking about being in?"

"I'm hoping to be in Ravenclaw. That is supposed to be the house where the cleverest students go."

"I don't think I'm smart enough for that house. I've only known about the Wizarding world for a month. I suppose your parents are magical too. You seem to know a lot about magic," Harry said.

"No, my parents aren't magical at all. We were all really surprised when Professor McGonagall showed up at our house and said I was a witch."

"Whose Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"She teaches Transfiguration. That's the study of changing objects into other objects. And I wouldn't be too worried about not knowing about magic. I just read all of the books I could get about magic. If I could do that in a month, I'm sure you can learn about magic too."

"Thanks."

The train started slowing down.

"I think we're going to get there soon. We should change into our robes," Hermione said.

"Sure," Harry said. The two children reached into their trunks and quietly changed into their black robes. Not long after they finished, the train came to a complete stop. Harry and Hermione grabbed their things and headed out of the compartment. They stepped off the train, and Harry heard a familiar voice boom, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

* * *

Please review! I hope to update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of the great reviews I got! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy lately. I have decided to go with no Weasleys. I found out from the reviews that I need to give you guys some more information about the story- Sirius is in the story, I will introduce him later, Neville is in the story(his parents are sane), Harry is not the chosen one, and he was still abused at the Dursleys. Thanks for the questions guys!

And here's chapter 2!

* * *

"Whose that?" Hermione asked, looking up at the giant man.

Harry smiled and said, "That's Hagrid. He's the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He brought me my letter."

"Oh. Well, should we head over there?"

"Sure," Harry said and started his way over to Hagrid. Soon, he felt a slight tug on the back of his robes. Harry turned around and saw Hermione there.

"I don't want to lose you," she said apologetically.

Harry nodded and turned back around, weaving his way through the crowd of students, still feeling Hermione holding onto his robes. They reached Hagrid and Hermione dropped Harry's robes. Harry looked up at the large man and said, "Hi Hagrid!"

"Harry! Good to see yeh! And whose this?" he said, looking at Hermione.

"This is Hermione Granger. She's a first year too."

"Nice ter meet yeh, Hermione."

"Hello," Hermione said shyly.

Hagrid looked up at the crowed around him and said, "Is everyone here? Good. Everybody this way!" Hagrid set off along a path. They soon reached multiple boats at the edge of a large lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid said, getting into a boat of his own, and taking up the whole thing.

Harry and Hermione stepped into a boat, joined by a boy with sandy brown hair and a girl with red hair. As soon as all of the first years were in a boat, they headed across the lake. As soon as the castle came into view, multuple "Ooh"s and "Ahh"s were heard through out the boats. They gently bumped into earth. Everybody got out of the boats and crowed on the bank. Hagrid stood at the front of the crowd. Behind him was a large oak door. Once all of the students were in front of Hagrid, he turned and opened the door. Inside was a large entrance hall. Harry looked around in aw. In front of the crowd of students was an older woman dressed in dark green robes. She looked at the students, as if she were judging each person on their looks.

"Hello. Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. While you are at Hogwarts, you will be in a House. Your house will be like your family. If you break any rules, your house will lose points. Any good deeds will gain points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points, wins the house cup. Understand?" Every student nodded, mesmerized by the way she talked. She had a short, crisp tone that made you feel like you were in trouble. "Good. When we go into the Great Hall, you will be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Follow me." With that, Professor McGonagall turned and walked through two large doors. The students followed her hastily. They entered the Great Hall, where hundreds of students were already sitting at four long tables. Professor McGonagall led the scared first years down the middle aisle, and stopped in front of a raised platform, on which sat another long table, this one holding teachers.

Professor McGonagall turned and faced the students. "When I call your name, please come up, and sit on this stool. I will place the Sorting hat on your head." She looked at the new students and then at the roll of parchment in her hand. "Hannah Abbott." The girl with red hair that was in Harry and Hermione's boat walked up to the stool she sat down. Professor McGonagall placed an old pointed hat on her head. After a moment, a rip in the hat opened, and it shouted, "Hufflepuff!" Hannah got off the chair and walked over to the table that was cheering the loudest for her.

And so it continued:Professor McGonagall calling a name, the student walking up, the hat calling a house, and the student going to their table. When Professor McGonagall called Hermione's name, Harry felt her stiffen next to him. "It'll be alright," he said to her.

She smiled and walked up to the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Moments later, the hat called out, "Ravenclaw!" Hermione smiled and walked over to the cheering table. Harry caught her eye and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and nodded, as if saying, G_ood luck_.

Finally it reached Harry's turn. Professor McGonagall called his name and he walked up to the stool. When the hat was placed on his head, a small voice sounded in his ear. "Ahh, yes. Plenty of brains, a lot of courage, very loyal. But one of them is most noticable. I'll have to go with, Ravenclaw!" The last word was shouted to the whole school. Harry smiled as he got off the stool and headed over to Hermione. She was beaming as Harry sat down next to her.

The rest of the Sorting went off without a hitch. When the last student was sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "I have a few start of term announcements to make. The Dark Forest is forbidden to all students, no magic in the hallways, and Quidditch tryouts will be in two weeks. If you would like to try out for your house team, please give your name to the Quidditch captain. Captains, once you have your lists, please pass them along to your Head of House. That is all for now, please enjoy the feast." With that, Professor Dumbledore sat down and food magically appeared on the tables in front of the students. Harry jumped slightly at the appearance, but settled in quickly. He grabbed as much food as he could, and put it on his plate.

After they got settled in, Harry and Hermione started to talk to one another about Hogwarts and other random subjects. Another first year across from them was listening in, but she didn't say anything. Hermione noticed her and introduced herself.

"Hi," Hermione said, "I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

The girl looked up shyly and said, "I'm Sarah."

"Hi Sarah, my name's Harry Potter. Nice to meet you," Harry said with a warm smile. "So, what do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

"It's really nice. A lot better than my old school. Our teachers were really mean and the uniforms were ugly." The three of them laughed.

"So your a muggleborn?" Hermione asked.

"No. I'm half-blood, but my parents wanted me to have a firm foundation for my education. What about you guys?"

"We both come from Muggle families. Hermione's parents are dentists, mine were a witch and wizard, but they were killed when I was a baby."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sarah said, frowning.

"No, don't be. It was an accident. I grew up with my really mean aunt and uncle. They did not like me, to say in the least," Harry said with a grim smile.

There was an awkward silence after that. It was soon overcome when dessert appeared before them. The children lit up and began talking once again, but about other topics.

Once dessert was done with, Professor Dumbledore stood up. The dull roar in the Great Hall ceased immediately. All students focused their attention on the headmaster. "Well, get to bed. I want you all to have a good night's sleep for your classes tomorrow. Good night!"

All of the students stood up. The first year Ravenclaws followed the prefects to their tower dorm. The prefect, whose name Harry and Hermione soon found out was Penelope Clearwater. She explained Hogwarts and classes and dorms. The boys and girls went up to their respective dorm rooms, where they found their luggage waiting.

* * *

Sorry its kinda short. I promise the next one will be longer.

Please review!


End file.
